


In Times of Crisis

by FierySprites



Series: Make a Friend [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bandana Dee Just Wants to Help, Big Damn Heroes, Dedede's a Nice Guy, Friendship, Gen, Gooey is Oblivious, Hooray for Adeleine!, Mid-Planet Robobot, No Spoilers, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FierySprites
Summary: Kirby may be the one saving Dream Land from the Mechanizing Occupation Project, but there’s just as much room in this tale for multiple heroes.As a puffball traverses the captured Pop Star, a King will protect hope for both himself and his people; an artist will fight to keep her friends safe; and a loyal assistant will strive to save those in need.(A three-shot set duringKirby: Planet Robobot, analyzing the perspectives of King Dedede, Adeleine, and Bandana Dee during the Robobot crisis.)





	1. A King and His People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Robobot crisis rages on, a king does his best to keep hope alive – for both himself and his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place during the events of _Kirby: Planet Robobot_ , sometime before Kirby encounters Susie in Overload Ocean. There are some light headcanons in play.

**[King Dedede]**

**Castle Dedede – Throne Room**

This crisis just may be the greatest one Dream Land’s—no, _Pop Star’s_ ever seen.

One of my trusty Waddle Dees and I were enjoying a nice game of chess – he was winning, in case you were curious – when this _massive freaking mothership basically engulfed our entire freaking planet._ It was the _biggest_ thing I had ever seen – my jaw dropped about five tons just from looking at it! Kirby couldn’t face off against it, even if he had the Starship or Landia ready!

And that’s not even mentioning what those weird light bulb spires were doing to our poor land. Dream Land was just… being _mechanized,_ forcibly transformed into something that went against all the laws of nature! My Waddle Dees and I tried to fight back with our cannons – as did Meta Knight with his Halberd – but a giant laser took down us both in one fell swoop.

Luckily, my castle was still mostly intact, but I really couldn’t say the same for the rest of Dream Land. Those giant drills signified how much of a hold this massive abomination had on us, and I couldn’t do a single thing to stop it.

Well, I _would_ have gone out and tried a shot against whatever evil was against this myself. I mean, when all those bosses had resurfaced in Floralia stronger than ever – including Queen Sectonia, mind you – I was the one who went and thrashed them all, and that pesky false Dimensional Mirror for good measure. (Kirby was taking a well-deserved nap, if you were wondering where he was.) But that was because it wasn’t _Dream Land_ that was suffering under a threat – the People of the _Sky_ aren’t called that without a reason.

These invaders… Whoever or _whatever_ they were, they were dangerous, and they most certainly did not like any of us. I’ve had many Dream Landers come over, some of them sporting electronic parts now, seeking refuge from the robots attacking literally everything and everyone. Being the King of Dream Land, I can’t exactly say no to them – not like I would. I’m not the guy I was twenty years ago.

Since the big thing of doom only destroyed half of my castle, the other half was still functional as a living space – and that’s not even mentioning my rather expansive basement. (What? All castles need a basement, you know. Both Peach and Bowser have one.) There was plenty of room to house all the refugees that came in seeking shelter.

And so here I was, sitting in my throne room, tapping my finger along the armrest in an attempt to relieve myself of my worries. “Waddle Dees, give me a report on everything that’s going on,” I commanded. Two Waddle Dees stood in front of my vision, a display monitor coming down to accompany their presentation.

“Great King, the situation in Dream Land is currently most dire,” one of the Waddle Dees stated, a finger pointed toward the monitor. The screen was currently displaying an image of the gigantic base latching onto Pop Star. “We have determined that our invaders are from the corporation known as the **Haltmann Works Company**. We know not their goals, but they appear to express an interest in harvesting our planet’s resources for some nefarious scheme.”

The TV screen then switched to showing me images of several of Dream Land’s provinces in succession. Each one I saw earned a deeper and deeper grimace on my face. “Every inch of our lands, from Vegetable Valley to White Wafers,” the Dee said, “has been affected by the mechanization spires from the invaders. Our best analysts report that the mechanization is growing at a rapid pace, and stands to encompass the entirety of our planet in a very short time.”

I didn’t like the sound of that. How the heck were we supposed to live when our entire way of life is uprooted from the ground just like that? How callous are these invaders, anyway!?

“The damage being done to the environments are just as bad, too. The company is showing much disregard for the purity of the ecosystems, and we are reporting a massive upscale and plant deterioration and air pollution. Should this continue, Pop Star may suffer a similar fate to that of **Shiver Star** , Great King.”

I remembered Shiver Star. That place was very thoroughly abandoned and sported a lot of the whole industrial motif that was going on here now. Creepily, all the factories there were still functioning, which giving off a very unsettling vibe. Bandana Dee – then just a regular Waddle Dee – was shivering almost the entire time we were there.

It’s too bad this situation wasn’t something more feasible for us to deal with – like a Dark Matter invasion or that yarn guy doing his weirdo thing again. And I never thought I’d see the day where I’d prefer a Dark Matter invasion over… _this._

“Any news on our allies? You know, Kirby, Meta Knight, everyone?” I finally asked. I may not be in touch with as many friends as Kirby has, but it’s still my duty as one of Kirby’s closest companions to figure out everyone’s status – especially with Kirby presumably off doing the whole ‘save-the-world’ thing.

The two Waddle Dees giving the reports looked seriously grim (which admittedly was a little impressive, seeing as how they don’t have visible mouths). “Not good, Great King. We have little information on the status of many of our allies. None of us have seen Meta Knight since the Halberd went down near what the civilians are calling Gigabyte Grounds. The Animal Friends have presumably gone into hiding, but have reportedly been seen defending the territories where they reside in. Finally, Adeleine, Ribbon, and Gooey are currently MIA. None of our scouts, unfortunately, have managed to confirm their being alive and intact yet, so we can only assume the worst has happened.”

I closed my eyes in frustration. Adeleine and Ribbon were two of my closest confidants, ever since we went on the Crystal Shard hunt. Even if we haven’t spent as much time together as I liked, Kirby and I have always had a good time with them. To hear that they’re missing – along with Gooey, another one of Kirby’s friends…

…I didn’t want to think about it.

Heck, I don’t even know if _Kirby_ knows about that yet.

Photographs of the Squeak Squad were soon exhibited on the monitor. Noticeably, they were doing a very good job fighting all the robots. The Dee continued, “We have managed to get into contact with the Squeak Squad, luckily. They too are housing their own group of refugees in their ship, and have been seen visibly fighting back against the Haltmann Works Company and even stealing plentiful amount of assets from them. We are currently trying to establish communications with them so that we may be able to collaborate resources.”

“In addition,” the photo on screen soon changed to the People of the Sky helping several Dream Landers up the Dreamstalk, “Floralia has been very kind in assisting with the evacuation of Dream Land. Taranza has stated that the kingdom is always happy to assist with our cause, and the guards have managed to prevent any of the robotic invaders from mechanizing Floralia as well.”

“That’s… better to hear,” I replied, my face relaxing just a little bit. Don’t get me wrong, I was still worried about Kirby and Dee and Adeleine, but at least we weren’t alone in dealing with this crisis. “Any news on Bandana Dee?”

Bandana Dee had done an astonishing job helping out Kirby during the Dreamstalk misadventure two years ago, and he was all too eager to head out and do the same. He shared just as much worry over those who weren’t able to avoid the mechanization invasion, and expressed an interest in hopefully saving them too.

“News has been scarce, but Bandana Dee has managed to steer clear of being robotized himself, Great King. We still have several refugees in the basement that are grateful for his services. With any luck, he and Kirby will be able to repel the invaders and restore Pop Star back to its former glory – but until then, all we can do is survive the best we can.”

I nodded solemnly. I’m the King; I can’t afford to show weakness at a time like this. I have to assist my people however I can, and the best way to do that is to give them shelter. This ‘Haltmann Works Company’ pisses me off, but I can’t do anything about them right now.

“Keep me updated on the situation,” I told the two Dees, getting off my chair. I pressed a few buttons on the armrest remote, letting the TV ascend back to its resting place. “I’m gonna go check on the refugees.”

“Your wish is our command, Great King.”

With that, we dispersed, a few Waddle Dee guards coming to my sides as I waltzed on over to the basement level. We passed by a few windows on the way, and I took another glimpse at what had befallen my poor Dream Land.

Light bulb fixtures were _everywhere,_ contaminating literally everything they touched – from the grass, to the trees, and I think I could even hear a train going off in the distance. That wasn’t even mentioning all the tubes littered throughout, acting as the cherry-on-top this disgusting sundae that my land had become. _This place really does deserve the title of **Patched Plains** ,_ I thought to myself.

I hoped that somehow, Kirby would be able to deal with this. That he’d, against all the odds, manage to stand triumphant over the Haltmann Works Company, and we’d no longer have to worry. But I don’t know how long it’ll be before that time manages to come. _Come on, Kirby. You can do this. You haven’t failed us yet._

There were a lot of Dream Landers huddled up in the castle. Some of them were physically alright, being merely rattled over the sudden change over Pop Star, but others weren’t so lucky. So many had been touched by the Haltmann Works Company and forcibly been half-mechanized as a result. Nobody was safe – from civilians to mid-bosses and if my information is correct, bosses. (My scouts had reported Whispy Woods was missing. I don’t know what to think about _that.)_

Every single one of them had a scared expression on their faces. Every single one of them were huddled together as if the other might disappear the next day. Every single one of their lives had been shattered by the effects of the mechanization, and I knew things were only going to get worse from here.

When I entered the room, I saw several pairs of eyes turn toward me – and their faces lit up in various degrees of relief. I reminded myself, _This is what I’m fighting for. These are the guys who’ll suffer if I don’t protect them now._

_I can’t let them down. Not here, not ever._

It was a tall order, but so long as we managed to stay united, there was a chance we could come out of this intact.

“Mr. Dedede!” One of the Dream Landers – a kid Driblee from Onion Ocean – ran up to me, his face bright and full of happiness just upon seeing me. He was followed by a couple other Helpers as well, consisting of a Beetley and a Birdon. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

I forced a smile onto my face – gods, how do kids manage to do this so naturally at times like this? – and laughed heartily. “Of course I’m fine!” I declared loudly. “The Great King Dedede wouldn’t fall to such insolent invaders, after all!”

“I told you he’d be fine!” the Birdon told her friends. “He’s the perfect savior we need, but don’t deserve!”

“Hey, you stole that from a movie, didn’t you?” the Beetley accused.

“What? I thought it fit! It’s a good movie, anyway!”

“Stop fighting, you two! Come on, Mr. Dedede!” The Driblee stared expectantly at me, his eyes glistening with delight and innocence. “Won’t you come play with us?”

My smile became a little more natural. I couldn’t be wound up forever. Dee and Adeleine and Ribbon… I know that they would be fine. They had plenty of experience fighting against so many of Dream Land's enemies – I trusted that they’d come back to us, to _me,_ alive. And in the meantime, I could afford to spend some time letting these kids be a little happier. If there's a chance to make any of my people happier during this great crisis, I'll gladly take it.

It’s what a good King does, after all.

“Alright, alright!” I replied proudly. “Lead the way, you three!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most _Kirby_ games are all happy and jolly with the main villain only popping up sporadically to do things, but _Planet Robobot_ mixes things up with the way it opens. The entirety of Dream Land is well and truly affected by what the Haltmann Works Company has set out to do, with both the land _and_ the inhabitants patched over and mechanized without mercy. Even Meta Knight and King Dedede are taken down without any sort of real resistance, which is scary frightening and really hits home how much is at stake this time around – both locally and globally.
> 
> Given that this is quite possibly the biggest threat Pop Star has ever seen, it stands to reason that Kirby's friends would try their best to combat against this menace however they can. We may not see them on-screen with Kirby (for the most part), but there's a lot that can happen behind the scenes now.
> 
> I was going to make this a one-shot, but I think this will flow better as a three-shot instead. Here's hoping it turns out decently enough!
> 
> As has been seen with the post-2010 _Kirby_ games, Dedede has noticeably become a lot nicer – and as such, I think that the Robobot crisis would showcase an excellent time for him to be acting like the true king of Dream Land. It's only natural that this type of invasion would frighten many of the Dream Landers – and the Haltmann Works Company is quite hostile in their dealings. Even with half of Castle Dedede wrecked, I don't think it's a stretch to assume that there's enough room to a large amount of people seeking shelter from the invasion.
> 
> As a side note, I love writing post-Character Development Dedede; opportunities to show off his more caring side are ones I'm happy to oblige in. Sadly, I couldn't show off any of his typical Dedede-like qualities on account of the serious situation he has to deal with.
> 
> Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for Adeleine's piece!


	2. An Artist and Her Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Dream Land has become unsafe territory in the wake of the Robobot invasion – leaving an artist and her two friends fighting desperately to keep safe amidst all the chaos.

**[Adeleine]**

**Resolution Road**

These buildings are _huge._

Dream Land’s never had anything like this before, and it really frightens me. Just a few days ago, Ribbon and Gooey and I were just having fun painting some pictures – Gooey’s tongue can really move, seriously! – right before this colossal mothership came down from the sky and _crashed_ onto Pop Star. I still remember how loud Ribbon yelped (not that I could blame her for it).

A whole bunch of robotic mechs followed afterward, and I _do_ mean a whole bunch. I noticed that one of them seemed to glance over us for a brief second, too. I didn’t want to stick around to see what it was going to do, so I grabbed Ribbon and Gooey and made a break for it.

We’ve been hiding wherever we can since, trying to find any sort of help, anyone who hasn’t been affected by… whatever the heck’s going on here. We would have gone to Castle Dedede, but we saw two gigantic lasers fire in the direction of it a little after the big thing came down, so we didn’t know how safe we would be going there.

I’m kind of regretting that, though, because I haven’t seen any lasers fire since, and let’s face it – we’re not going far the way we’re traversing Dream Land. At least Dedede would be able to help us in some way. Heck, I don’t even know where we _are_ anymore – which probably explains how we got into this city to begin with.

“Where _is_ this?” Ribbon asked, staring in awe at the skyscrapers above us. “It reminds me of Shiver Star, but… that shouldn't be possible, right?” She floated over to Gooey, who was walking right beside us. “Gooey, what do you think?”

“Look at all the machines on the road,” Gooey noted dreamily, ignoring Ribbon’s question through his own oblivious nature. “I wanna try them. Ado, can we try them? I like the revving sounds they make…”

“…maybe some other time, Gooey,” I replied, my eyes peering carefully over our surroundings. “Right now, we need to find something here that can help us. Maybe even a resting place.” We’ve been surviving off my ability to paint us a picnic in an instant, but it’s definitely no substitute for real, actual food. Not to mention, we’re only three people (only two who can actually fight) surviving against an entire brigade of enemies, so our choices are either hide or die.

The roads before us seem to have a car with a half-mechanized Waddle Dee travelling over them (and some bridges in the background) every few seconds, and there are a few cyborg guards for the invaders hanging about, too. In the distance, I could see some large and fairly extravagant buildings, one of which looked like a research lab. It was safe to say that going there probably wasn’t a good idea; they’re likely to be heavily guarded and extremely unsafe.

So we’re better off trying to find something in one of the many buildings scattered about this city. I’m not sure if we’ll even find something good, seeing how this place was built very recently – but it’s worth a shot.

My paintbrush, Ribbon’s Crystal Gun, and Gooey’s… gooeyness should be able to hold off some of the bad guys if they come after us, but it’s best not to take any chances. Sticking to stealth is better than trying to charge in – we’re definitely not Kirby, after all.

“Hey, Addie! Look over there!” Ribbon pointed me toward a conspicuously visible tower, a label stating that it was a ‘Communications Tower’ specifically. It wasn’t as big as the gigantic research lab in the distance, but it was big enough. “I think we can get your phone working again over there! Or at the very least, we can get in touch with Dedede!”

Sometime back, Dedede decided to import in his own set of electronics (courtesy of Master Hand, supposedly) – a phone, a computer, a network; the works. Unfortunately, he was only really able to interact with Kirby and Meta Knight through them, seeing as they were the only other people in Dream Land with that type of technology.

I myself only have a simple phone, like the one Kirby uses to call his Warp Star (and I’ve been told that that type of phone is outdated now? I don’t really get that). Unfortunately, I can’t get any cell reception at all, which might have something to do with that giant mothership. The things in that tower, however, might definitely be able to lend us a hand in that department. Maybe it could connect to Dedede’s network thing, or something. “Good thinking, Ribbon,” I complimented. “It’s certainly worth a shot!”

“So, does that mean no road machines, Ado?” Gooey inquired, his face looking adorably puzzled.

“…yes, Gooey. No road machines today.”

“Awwww…” The blob of Dark Matter momentarily wilted, before going right back to his usual jovial state. “Maybe next time, then.”

The three of us got moving, slowly making our way across the sidewalk. The industrial air just didn’t really click with me, and something about it felt utterly unnerving. I… think that might have something to do with the fact that this is on _Pop Star,_ but I can’t really be sure.

Something caught my eye, and quickly, I ushered Ribbon and Gooey into ducking behind a set of convenient trash cans. A Waddle Dee came walking over, part of his head patched over with something robotic while also sitting in some sort of tiny orange walking device. He looked around a bit, seemingly trying to find something (us?).

I grit my teeth; Ribbon chattered her own in nervousness. I didn’t want to fight anyone, especially not a little Waddle Dee who hasn’t done anything wrong. The sight of him even gave me a little pause – in spite of his lighter color, he reminded me a little bit of my good friend Bandana Dee.

…where is Bandana Dee, anyway? We haven’t seen him at all these past few days.

Could… Could he have been caught by the invaders?

Were all our other friends alright too, or…?

…no, I can’t think about that right now. I gotta focus on getting to the store. J-Just don’t think about them, _don’t think about them…_

Luckily, the Waddle Dee shrugged after a bit, and continued on his way. I breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Ribbon. “That was a close one,” she whispered to me.

Gooey looked far more interested and something else. “Oh, that Waddle Dee has a machine thingy too,” he remarked. “If I can’t ride in the big machines, can I ride in one of those?”

I sighed. “We’ll see, Gooey. We’ll see.”

We got back to moving, taking care not to be sighted by either the half-robotized sentries (or actually robotic, in the case of the Capsule J2s) or the casual Waddle Dee drivers. (I don’t get how those Dees can be so casual when everything’s like this; do… do they just not care?) Thankfully, I had a handy-dandy giant easel for all of us to hide behind – though it was certainly was tedious having to repeatedly keep it up for so long.

I also had to make sure Gooey didn’t try to lick the poor Waddle Dees off their cars or mechs. He’s a good friend and all, but dang if he can’t be a bit of a hassle to deal with. That tongue of his can really reach out! He also nearly caught the eye of the overhead sentries – specifically, the ones with those bulky armors – and boy, didn’t _that_ give us a scare. (Well, me and Ribbon, anyway.)

Those things were flying all about, and it was clear you didn’t want to mess with them. They looked like they could hit really, _really_ hard – just look at how big their arms were! Not to mention, they seemed to be scanning around for something. I hoped it wasn’t Gooey. I’m sure that, with his status of being made of Dark Matter, the bad guys would definitely try to do _something_ to him. And I didn’t like the thought of that any more than Ribbon did.

Finally, we managed to make it right outside the tower. Rather than heading in upfront, we ducked in behind an alleyway. (I know what you’re thinking – no, there weren’t any bad guys back there or anything.) “Alright you two, I’m going to head in first,” I said. “I’ll call you guys inside when it’s absolutely safe. Ribbon, make sure Gooey doesn’t wander off before that happens.”

Ribbon nodded. “Got it, Addie!”

Gooey merely drooled, his tongue still sticking out onto the floor. “Bring back some food for us, Ado,” he said.

* * *

**Resolution Road – Communications Tower**

I waltzed on into the communications tower, and my eyes began to glaze over at how _advanced_ the technology here was. The color palette was a sleek white with hints of gray and blue – simplistic, yet charming (in a way). All about the lobby, there were loads upon loads of computers, and there were so many people on them – both normal _and_ mechanized.

I didn’t want a whole lot of attention, so I walked to a computer that was fairly out of the way. Luckily, despite the whole lot of people here, there were still plenty of computers available still. Of course, then we had a new problem – I barely knew how to operate a computer. Now, don’t get me wrong, I _know_ what a computer is – Kirby and Dedede have shown me theirs before – but that didn’t mean I knew how to use it like the back of my hand. We… don’t have a lot of them in Dream Land, as you can tell.

“Alright,” I muttered, prepping my fingers, “let’s get this working.” The numerous icons seemed intimidating at first, and I didn’t exactly know what they did, but after ‘clicking’ around (I think that’s what you do?) I managed to get this thing acting as a communication device. (Well, ‘as a phone’ is more accurate, actually.) One inputting Dedede’s number later…

A bit of static played out on the screen, before Dedede’s glorious face finally greeted my vision. **_“Adeleine! Is that you!? Are—Are you there!?”_** he exclaimed, his visage looking far more worried than I had ever seen it. Was… Was he that worried for me?

“Yeah, I’m here,” I answered, a warm smile coming onto my face for the first time since this all began.

 _“Thank goodness!”_ Dedede visibly breathed a sigh of relief. _“When I heard you were missing, I… I assumed the worst. I’m—I’m glad to see that I was wrong. Is Ribbon and Gooey with you?”_

“Yeah, they’re just outside.” I pointed a thumb toward the nearby entrance. “I haven’t brought them in yet, but they’re safe with me. What’s going on here, anyway? Why’s everything so… patched over? And what did that giant ship thing _do?”_

 _“That ship belongs to the Haltmann Works Company,”_ Dedede replied, his face turning stony serious. _“My Dees have reported that they want to harvest our resources for something, and to that end, they’re mechanizing everything in search of that goal.”_ He grimaced. _“I’ve seen the effects on everyone; it’s not pleasant at all.”_

“I can tell.” I can’t imagine being half-human and half-robot – that just sounds like a recipe for disaster. “They’re ruining everything that made Dream Land… well, _Dream Land._ It just feels so… so… so _wrong._ And that’s not evening mentioning all the sentries on patrol.”

 _“Wait… Sentries?”_ Dedede probed.

“There’s a lot of robot guys flying around in the sky – some Capsule J2s, half-robot Scarfies, and also these guys in weird armor. They looked really bulky, but also really strong.”

 _“Oh dear Star Rod,”_ he muttered. _“You haven’t had to deal with any of them, right?”_

“No, thankfully. I’ve managed to keep us hidden well enough, and we’ve kept ourselves sustained on my paint picnics these past few days. We’ve been trying to find any help for a while, but we haven’t had any sort of luck. We can’t haven’t even seen Kirby or Bandana Dee anywhere.”

 _“That’s weird. I thought Bandana Dee would have gotten to you guys by now? He’s been out and about trying to save as many people as he can from our invaders.”_    

My smile grew a little warmer. “That sounds just like him.” Bandana Dee’s always been a good friend; I’m glad to hear he’s still the same as ever. “Maybe he’s just not in our currently region – we’re in Resolution Road right now.”

_“Resolution Road? I haven’t seen much of that place yet. Then again, I haven’t gone beyond the Patched Plains because of my duties. Hopefully, that’s not too far from here…”_

“What have you been doing, anyway? I know you wouldn’t just let yourself be cooped up in your castle without a good reason.”

 _“Heh heh – I’ve actually been housing refugees from the invasion!”_ he proudly proclaimed. Wait, seriously!? _“You wouldn’t believe how many of them there are. I haven’t been doing a whole lot outside because of ‘em.”_

I blinked a little in surprise. “Wow. That’s… That’s really nice of you.”

Dedede smiled. _“It’s a King’s duty to care for his people, after all. What kind of King would I be if I **didn’t?”**_

“I guess you have a point.” Man, and to think this is the same guy that used to fight Kirby all the time. It’s still almost surreal, actually.

_“Say, I wanna see how Ribbon’s doing! It’s been a while since I got to catch up with her, what with the Robobot crisis and all. Come on, bring her in!”_

“Alright, alright,” I laughed. “Ribbon and Gooey hopefully haven’t wandered off, it should be fine to—”

That was as far as I got before I heard a scream coming from outside. It—It sounded like… _Ribbon!?_

 _“Hey, that’s—that’s Ribbon! What’s going on!?”_ Dedede’s face shot back up to being anxious, and so was mine. They should have been safe, these robot guys are too dumb to look in alleyways!

“Something’s happened,” I quickly stated. “I gotta go help them!”

Dedede nodded. _“Alright. Try and get back to my castle – or the Squeak Squad, if you can!”_ He looked directly into my eyes – I could see his own sprinkled with concern for me. _“…please stay safe, Adeleine. I don’t want to see you or anyone else captured.”_

“I’ll try my best, Dedede. You can count on it,” I determinedly declared.

* * *

**Resolution Road**

I ran out of the tower, rushing straight toward where I knew Ribbon and Gooey had been hiding in. I heard several Dees and Doos yelp as I passed them by, but I paid them no matter. I had to make sure my friends were safe, no matter what! I’d be a terrible friend if I didn’t!

By the time I made it, one of those armored patrollers had descended in front of Ribbon and Gooey. My fairy friend had whipped out her Crystal Gun, but it was clear that she was _really scared,_ from the way her hands were shaking while pointing it at the bad guy. _“D-Don’t come any c-closer!”_ she stammered, attempting to seem threatening (though she was the farthest thing from it). “I—I know h-how to use t-this! It— _It’ll hurt!”_

Gooey, on the other hand, was staring perplexed at the guy’s presence, his tongue darting around in an attempt to analyze it (I think). “Are you food? You don’t look like it…” I don’t think he really understood just how bad this was for him or Ribbon.

 **“Scanning lifeforms…”** Huh. This guy's voice was… pretty _robotic_. (And loud, too. Was that because of his weird helmet?) Then again, with the way this ‘Haltmann Works Company’ has been mechanizing everything, it stands to reason their employees would also be made up of robots. **“Lifeforms have been confirmed as a Ripple Star fairy and Dark Matter. The Ripple Star fairy is carrying a weapon of interest to the Mother Computer. New objectives: Capture the Ripple Star fairy and Dark Matter for the Haltmann Works Company.”**

The armor stepped forward toward Ribbon and Gooey, with Ribbon making a frightened squeak at its actions. Gooey finally seemed to recognize the threat, and began to whip around his tongue in a fighting manner. It didn’t stop the armor from approaching, though – but that’s what I’m here for.

 _“Hey! Get away from my friends!”_ I yelled, pulling out my paintbrush and aiming it right toward the mech, my other hand holding my palette out to paint. The pilot in response turned around and started saying, **“Scanning new lifeform… Human lifeform detected to have an unknown semblance of magical abilities. New objective: Capture new human lifeform alongside the others.”** The armor started trudging toward me, and subsequently began to wind up a punch.

The minute it dashed toward me, I dove outta the way, swiping my brush in its general direction. A splash of paint let loose and splattered onto the armor and the grunt’s visor. **“Error! Error!”** he exclaimed. “ **Unknown substance detected! Vitality of Invader Armor has decreased!”** As it tried to shake it off, I followed up by getting up close and splashing even more paint on its face, leaving it unable to attack. I took this opportunity to run past it.

“Are you guys alright!?” I ran to my friends, hurriedly checking them over for any sort of bruise or injury.

“Addie! W-We're--We're fine!” Ribbon said, looking fairly ruffled. “We just didn’t see that guy coming.”

“He didn't look nice,” Gooey remarked. “We should give him food. People always become friends when you give them food.”

Behind us, the Invader Armor thing (finally, an actual name to give it!) regained its previous composure. It hadn't managed to wipe off all of the paint, but it got enough off to get its sight back. It performed the closest thing to a glare at me. **“Threat level of human lifeform increased!”** it declared. **“New priority: Subdue the lifeforms at any cost!”**

Once more, it rocketed toward us, but this time all of us were ready. Ribbon grabbed my back and we flew away, Gooey following through his Mock Matter form. The Invader Armor prematurely ended his dash and proceeded to hop high after us, propelled by its jets.

Wordlessly, Ribbon handed me her Crystal Gun, and I proceeded to fire it repeatedly at the mech as we swerved out of its way. (Gooey, meanwhile, was unleashing his own waves of purple lightning.) The mech couldn't do much more than aimlessly try to grab at us, seeing as we were much more maneuverable – so instead, it did a cheap trick and targeted _Gooey_ instead.

The poor blob hadn't seem this change of events and tanked the hit, the two of them descending back into the alleyway. “Oh no, _Gooey!”_ Ribbon panicked, us flying in after them.

Luckily, he hadn't sustained a lot of damage. The Invader Armor rushed toward him again, and he responded by fire dashing through its form. Once he was behind the mech, he lashed out with a series of tongue strikes, but it didn’t take the thing long before it yanked his tongue and slammed him onto the floor.

It tried to squish him flat afterward, and Gooey went into his Stone form to nullify the damage. But no matter how invulnerable Stone was, it was still a rock, and even Gooey has to come out of their at some point.

As Ribbon and I landed back onto the ground, I went and plopped my easel into a standing position. “What do we paint, Addie, what do we paint!?” Ribbon exclaimed. “We have to help Gooey out somehow!”

“Don't worry, Ribbon – I've got an idea!” The first creature that came to my mind was the Ice Dragon from the Rainbow Islands, so I decided it would do. I began painting, and before long, a paper-thin recreation of the Ice Dragon had come to life.

“Hey, you jerk!” I called out to our enemy, hopping onto the drawn Ice Dragon as a result. “You should fight something your own size!”

The Invader Armor turned around to face us, and the pilot's eyes widened at the sight. **“Impossible!”** it declared. **“Scan visors indicate the appearance of an Ice Dragon… This information contradicts the known data of this creature!”** The grunt's head seemed to be spinning from this (I don't know why, it’s not as if this type of thing is unusual) and I took the opportunity to bathe the guy in ice breath.

In just a few seconds, the Invader Armor had been blown to smithereens, and the guy went flying out of its cockpit and onto the street. For a moment, the two of us (and Gooey, after he came out of his rock form) just stared where the mech used to be. Finally, I began to laugh. “We… We did it!” I shouted, pumping my arms into the air.

Ribbon grabbed my hands and we began to do a happy little fairy dance in relief. Gooey stuck his tongue back out and licked himself clean, sounding just as happy as us.

Unfortunately, our little celebration didn’t last very long. The guy that had lost his armor got back up and pulled out some sort of device from somewhere. **“Attention, all units in the vicinity,”** he talked into it, **“this is Haltworker Unit #14146. We have a case of three rogue lifeforms, consisting of a human, a Ripple Star fairy, and a piece of Dark Matter. This unit is requesting assistance to capture these lifeforms so that we may replicate their functions.”**

“I-I don't like t-the sound of t-that,” Ribbon whimpered, hovering close to my side. Looking up, I saw a bunch more Invader Armors, just like the one we fought, hovering right toward our general area.

“I think that means it’s time to go!” I whispered back. I grabbed Gooey and made a run to the closest car. Sadly, we had to steal it from a poor Waddle Dee, but now wasn’t the time to get hung up on that. “Sorry, little Dee!” I called to him as we drove off, “I'll pay you back later!”

Indeed, we were just in time, for the Invader Armies had just touched the ground. Much like computers, I hadn't spent a lot of time using vehicles – but I’ve handled a few Warp Stars in my spare time; that would have to be good enough!

* * *

“Ooh, look at all the pretty machines,” Gooey dreamily stated. Briefly, I tore my gaze to the rear-view mirror – and lo and behold, there were several mechs rocketing toward our position. “Ribbon! Try to blast them out! I gotta handle getting us outta here!”

“On it, Addie!” I heard the telltale signs of Ribbon's Crystal Gun firing as fast as it could, with Gooey staring in awe, but I couldn't exactly focus on that. Right now, I had to deal with _traffic._ There were so many Dees travelling on these roads that it was almost physically impossible to drive anywhere.

“Oops! Sorry! ‘Scuse me, passing through!” I drove and swerved all about in an attempt to escape the army at our backs, though I honestly wasn't quite sure where I was trying to go. But to be honest, _anywhere_ is better than right now!

Eventually, we managed to pull out of the city. This normally would've been cause for happiness, but a little something gave me pause. On the gauge labeled ‘Gas’, the marker was pointing closer to E rather than F. It didn’t take me long to figure out what that meant.

“Guys, we’re running out of gas!” I yelled to the two in the backseat.

In the mirror, I could see Ribbon swivel her head to face me in shock. (Gooey just drooled.) _“What!?”_ she shouted. “But there's still so many guys chasing after us!”

“We're gonna have to make our way without the car!” I liked this just as much as she did, but we didn't really have a choice. I'm pretty sure I can't paint up more fuel. “On the count of three, we jump out and run,” I told them. “One… two… _three!”_

At my word, the three of us hopped out – and I quickly grabbed my easel and painted Kracko. We handily landed on its fluffy top and we dashed away. Luckily for us, there was a forest in view – somewhat patched over, as with the rest of Dream Land, but it would do! It's really easy to hide in forests - we've had plenty of hide-and-seek games last a while in those places.

“We're almost there!” Ribbon pointed out. “Just a little bit more…!”

But to our horror, a set of three Invader Armies descended to the entrance of the forest we were heading in. _“Wait, **what!?”**_ we both exclaimed. And this just so happened to coincide with my Kracko drawing running out of steam and us falling to the floor.

We plopped face-first onto the patched-over grass, a disconcerting feeling quickly filling our senses. “Oof!” I grunted. As I got up, I noticed we were now fully surrounded by Invader Armies, making an impenetrable circle around us. Something told me that trying to fly over them wasn’t going to go over well.

“Oh, no,” I muttered, my eyes looking back and forth between the fleet of mechs. “We're surrounded.”

One of the mechs took a step toward us, a megaphone in the pilot's hand. **“Attention, lifeforms,”** it stated. **“We, of the Haltmann Works Company, politely ask that you surrender yourself to our care so that we may be one step closer to achieving infinite prosperity. In return, we promise that we will compensate you greatly – especially for the piece of Dark Matter you are carrying.”**

“His name is _Gooey,”_ I snapped, “and he’s my _friend._ And there’s no way any of us would willingly give ourselves up for you guys!”

 **“Such a shame,”** the unit sighed (supposedly). **“But I suppose you can't expect _all_ natives to see a good business opportunity for what it is.”** Man, these guys are _really_ getting on my nerves…! **“All units, prepare for battle!”**

The mechs began to slowly step toward us. Ribbon looked at me, several levels of fright etched deep into her eyes. “Addie, you… You won't let them take us, right?” she asked me, sounding more desperate than she had ever been (and that was including the Crystal Shard hunt).

“Of course I won't!” I declared, clutching my paintbrush tightly. “You two are my friends! If they want you, they're gonna have to fight me for the privilege. And that's something I'll _never_ let them have.”

“Too bad we couldn't be friends with them,” Gooey said. “But you're a good friend already, Ado. I guess that's alright too.”

“You know it.” I glared defiantly at the crowd of Invader Armors steadily getting closer. If this was to be our last stand, then at least we'd go out with one heck of a bang. As I was getting prepped to fight for as long as possible, something totally unexpected happened: a giant curling rock, straight from the forest, slammed into the back of one of the mechs and took it down.

Ribbon and I both blinked in unison. “Huh?” we dumbly pronounced.

The curling rock slowly began to decelerate after it struck the mech, slowly sliding to right where we were. Our eyes carefully followed both its trajectory and its appearance. If I'm seeing this right, the stone kind of looked like…

“Rick?” I tentatively asked, staring at the suspiciously hamster-like face on the stone’s side. Right after I said that, the curling rock disappeared and was replaced by Rick, in all his hamster-y glory.

“Phew, ramming stuff that fast always gives me too much of a rush!” he breathed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He turned to meet our bewildered gazes. “G’day, Adeleine, Ribbon, Gooey,” he greeted us. “Hears you needed a little hand?”

“Rick! It is you!” I couldn't believe it! Even Gooey was drooling out an _“Ooooooh…”_ at the scene! “But… But how?”

“It's kind of hard to miss all the robot stuff coming toward here,” he idly drawled. “Don't worry - we've got a great welcoming party for them!”

The Invader Armors turned their attention toward the entrance of the forest, and there stood the rest of Kirby's Animal Buddies: Kine, Coo, Chuchu, Nago, Pitch. And all of them looked ready to kick some metal butt.

“Hey there, you three!” Coo called out to us. “It's been a while!”

“I don't like what these intruders done to our home,” Kine added. “Let's go take it back together!”

I could have cried beautiful tears of joy at the sight. Gooey, to his credit, ecstatically said, “Ooh, a party? I like parties! I wanna join in too! Can I join, Rick?”

“Of course!” the hamster answered. “We've got plenty of room for nine in this house!”

“That's great!” Ribbon said, cocking her Crystal Gun in the most adorable way. “Come on, Addie – let’s show ‘em who's boss!”

Rejuvenated by the support of the Animal Buddies, we charged on through and attacked the Invader Armors with all our might. Against the nine of us combined, they couldn't even hope to get a scratch on us! Ribbon and I happily laughed through the entirety of the ‘battle’ – now _this_ is what I call a fair fight!

Finally, we managed to send each and every one of them packing with their tails between their legs. “And don't come back!” Chuchu shouted at them as their forms disappeared back into the city beyond. I breathed a sigh of relief. We did it! We won! We survived! We weren't captured!

_Hallelujah!_

“What time is it?” Gooey suddenly asked out of nowhere. It was so abrupt, I think I got whiplash. “I'm getting hungry now.”

“Oh my gosh, Adeleine! Ribbon! Gooey!” Chuchu barreled right into us (Gooey conveniently being next to us when the battle ended) and hugged us tightly, her face filled with as many smiles as I was feeling inside. “You're here! You guys are really here! I _told_ Nago that you guys would be fine, and it turns out I was right!”

“Well, to be fair,” Nago said, his features becoming rather furled, “it wasn't like we exactly knew they'd be alright. This whole place has been thrown out of whack by these invaders, and—”

“Ah, you know what I mean,” Chuchu interrupted him, letting go of us. “Just be happy that our friends are here!”

“I am. I'm just making a point.”

Pitch waddled up to us too, looking as delightfully inquisitive as when I saw him last. “Hi, Adeleine,” he greeted me. “You too, Ribbon.”

I smiled. “Hi, Pitch,” I greeted him back.

“You're going to be able to play with us now, right?” he asked me. “Mom said it's alright if you babysat me again.”

“Of course we will!” Ribbon perked up. She's always enjoyed playing with Pitch. “We're gonna have a lot of fun together, just as always!”

Gooey slithered onto the scene. “Can I go see your mother, Pitch?” he requested of our little bird. “She always has the best food.”

“Of course, Gooey!” Pitch hopped onto Gooey's head, riding him like Kirby rides Rick. “C'mon, everybody,” he called out to Chuchu and Nago, “let's go see her together!”

“Ooh, I hope she has Kirby cookies again!” Chuchu said, her eyes twinkling. “Those are always the best!”

“Does it _have_ to be cookies again?” Nago groaned. “I think I'm getting sick of ‘em.”

As the four of them left, I turned my attention to Rick. “So, Rick,” I said, “what's been going on with you guys?”

“Those annoying invaders have been trying to dig into our forests,” Rick explained. “The six of us, with our other friends, have been hard at work making sure they don't get into our territory. It's been pretty difficult, particularly because none of them know the meaning of the word ‘quit.’ We've been fine so far, but it'd be nice if we had your help, too. Your painting prowess might give us the edge we need.”

“We'd be glad to help!” I cheerfully replied. “Those invaders won't know what'll hit them!”

“Yeah!” Ribbon shouted with glee. “Our Crystal Gun will be able to blast those guys all the way to Rock Star!”

“That settles it, then!” Coo declared, ruffling my and Ribbon's heads. “Glad to have you two and Gooey back on board!”

“It feels great to have all the gang back together. It makes me feel a little parched,” Kine chimed in. “Let's go take a nice, relaxing dip in the lake to celebrate.”

I thought it over a bit. It _has_ been a while since we got a chance to relax. Soooooo...

“You know what? Yeah, let's go for it!” I exclaimed with a wide grin. It's been a pretty tough last few days, but we've finally managed to make it into the homestretch (a relative homestretch, anyway). So long as our friends have our backs, I know we'll get through this crisis with our heads held high and our world still intact.

And hey – at the very least I've got plenty of material for some great paintings now!

“If you really want to,” Coo said, “then I suppose now as good a time as any.”

“Is everyone in agreement?” Rick quizzed all of us. “Going once… Going twice…” A momentary silence later, he stated, “Alrighty, then!” He dramatically pointed a finger to the sky. It was pretty cute, actually. “To the lake we go!”

“Yeah!” Ribbon cheered. “To the lake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this three-shot, featuring everyone's favorite artist, _Adeleine!_ (And Gooey, too. And wow, do I tend to write a lot more words than I expect to.)
> 
> As we know with all invasions, there are those who won't be able to immediately get to safety upon fleeing – and I feel that, of the pre- _Star Allies_ Dream Friends, Adeleine and Ribbon would be a good fit for showcasing that kind of thing. I mean, their moveset isn't very varied, and they're not exactly the strongest of Kirby's friends.
> 
> I decided to add Gooey in with them because of his status as blob made out of Dark Matter – and if you've gotten to the end of **Meta Knightmare Returns** , then you know that's kind of significant in the context of the Robobot invasion. I believe the Haltmann Works Company would gladly take the chance to analyze and experiment on the only trace of Dark Matter left in the galaxy – a trace of Dark Matter that's friendly, at that. And pairing him up with Adeleine isn't too out of place either, considering they did encounter each other during _Kirby's Dream Land 3._ (Hence, Gooey's nickname for her.)
> 
> I know that the Invader Armor isn't exactly the hardest of bosses, but theoretically it could still give the less-battle experienced a decent enough fight. Besides, there are very few people who'd be able to charge through an army of mooks coming their way (no matter how basic they may be).
> 
> It also gave me an good opportunity to write in _Dream Land 3's_ Animal Buddies. Since I basically skimped out on writing them for **Please Stop Adding Villains, Kirby** and **Grit Your Teeth and Go** , now was as good as time as ever to throw them in. I have a feeling they wouldn't take well to the Haltmann Works Company barging in and hurting both their friends and their homes!
> 
> Well, that's all for now. Tune in next time for the finale when we get to see Bandana Dee in action!


	3. A Dee and His Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robots may be tearing across the ruined landscape, but one faithful assistant won’t let that stop him from saving as many people as he can.

**[Bandana Dee]**

**Overload Ocean – Docks**

They say a Dee’s work is never done in Dream Land.

But I don’t think they ever accounted for a situation like this.

It’s been quite a few days since what Great King has dubbed the ‘Robobot crisis’ has begun, and in that time, I’ve been out and about, trying to save as many people as I can from the invaders.

This crisis is even worse than the Dark Matter ones, too – at least Dark Matter had the courtesy not to bother affecting most of _everyone on Pop Star._ But these guys just don’t care! They’re killing off our way of life just because they can! They’re attacking everyone just because they’re in the way!

So the minute I saw the people of Dream Land in danger… I didn’t hesitate to go out and protect them the best I can. I may just be a little Waddle Dee with a expertise in spear-using, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the experience to take down fleets of robots!

I’ve been out since then, trying to find as many people as I can – the ones who haven’t managed to get away from the ‘Haltmann Works Company’ (that’s the corporation that I’ve heard the robots belong to).

Oh, and I can’t forget helping Kirby out as well! I’m really good at encasing spare food in Assist Stars! I know Kirby appreciates it a lot – though they help me out in a pinch, too. (Man, can those mid-bosses really hit now!) I don’t see him a lot, seeing as how I’m on my own little journey, but I know he’s been doing a great job saving us all as usual!

Just looking at what’s happened to our beautiful land gives me pain, though. Our gorgeous oceans have transformed into an industrial docks with a lot of salvaging operations going on. It… It’s just not _us!_ It’s not Pop Star. And I don’t know why you would ever want to change that.

Why would these invaders do such a thing to us?

These docks have been relatively free of those in distress, thankfully, but I’ve still been keeping on the lookout in case said civilians are still here anyway. I also have to make sure I don’t dive into unnecessary fights against the Haltmann henchmen – I only have so much energy to spare when I’m fighting all alone. I’m not Kirby, after all.

To that end, I’ve been doing a lot of stealth – the only problem is, I’m not very good at it. It’s not like we have to do a lot of that here! So every time a big Haltmann guard nearly catches sight of me, I have to scramble to fit behind whatever nearest trash I can find (though my small statue does help in that department). I really do wish I didn’t have to, but this world is super dangerous now.

And boy, does it hurt to have to admit that.

“…it’s too quiet here,” I muttered to myself, staring ahead at all the shipping boxes on the docks. I haven’t encountered a single actual person yet today. Like, where—where _is_ everyone? D-Don’t tell me the H-Haltmann Works Company g-got to all of them…

N-No, that can’t be possible. I gotta keep my spirits up!

J-Just because they’re everywhere doesn’t mean they can get everyone!

With this thought in mind, I cautiously made my way across the dock area. There were so many boxes here, and I didn’t even know what was in them. What could possibly be so important on Pop Star that you’d need a shipping industry, anyway?

“I don’t like the looks of this…” Against my better judgement, I decided to shout a bit. _“Hello!? Is anybody there!? Please answer me!”_

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, depending on your perspective), nobody answered my call. Seeing as I didn’t have a lot to do here as a result, I went and got a move on. “Well, at least no one here is being attacked. That’s a plus, right?”

The minute I said that, I heard a bunch of loud footsteps suddenly echo right into my ears. Startled, I ran back into cover and witnessed a bunch of Haltmann robots (at least, I think they were robots) and even Capsule J3s standing in a militaristic fashion. The robots held in their hands either a blaster or an evil-looking flail, and it all made me all kinds of nervous. (And not just because I wasn’t sure if they heard me or not.)

I watched the faction of robots make their way through the docks, seemingly set on reaching a destination unknown to me. Whatever it was, I couldn’t let them just wander about without me watching! So clutching my spear tightly, I started running toward wherever this battalion was heading.

They were moving at a particularly fast rate, though. While I was able to somewhat keep pace with them, the run to wherever they were headed was quickly wearing me out despite that. “W-Wait… up…” I panted quietly, even though I knew they weren’t going to communicate with me. “I… I can’t… keep up…”

Finally, I heard their synchronized footsteps stop right outside the primary docks area, and I similarly stopped nearby just to catch my breath for a couple minutes. Oh boy… I hope Kirby’s having an easier time than I am at this. That Robobot Armor would really come in handy at times like this…

“Wait… Why did they stop?” I asked myself, my breathing slowly getting back to a regular rate. I looked up from the floor, trying to figure out where exactly we were. Why are these guys here, anyway? What could possibly give them cause to—

It was then that I noticed a little village on the outskirts, right in the shadow of the docks. One of those light bulb spires – the ones that had ‘patched over’ most of Dream Land – was sticking right in the middle of the village, too. From here, I could see a bunch of villagers banded together, their faces noticeably consumed with one of two things: abject fear, or angry defiance. “Oh no… This is bad, this is _very_ bad!” I realized. None of them would be able to handle that thing at all!

One of the many Haltmann grunts, in one of their many Robobot Armors, descended from the sky (from somewhere, I suppose) and hovered stationary in front of the miniature army. He pulled out a loudspeaker and held it to his… face, I think. **“Attention, natives of Pop Star,”** the grunt pronounced. **“You are currently residing in territory that belongs to the Haltmann Works Company. We must ask that you please vacate these premises and allow our expansion work to continue unopposed.”**

One of the angry-looking villagers – a Bonkers with a big hammer (but not as big or as great as Great King’s) – defiantly glared back at the worker. He had some sort of strange mouth guard on, for some reason. “You come to our planet, you mess with our land, and after all of that, you want us _out_ of our own land?” he gruffly stated. “You can take your dumb statements and _get out.”_

“Y-Yeah!” a frightened Parasol Dee agreed. To my horror, there was some sort of metallic eye guard over half of his face – was that a result of the mechanizing spire? _(T-That’s terrible!)_ “T-This is _our_ village, y-you can’t j-just kick us o-out!”

 **“We have all the power in the galaxy to,”** the worker proclaimed. **“You natives are merely ants to our mechanical might. We are giving you a generous chance to depart without any major trouble. It would be unwise for you to refuse.”**

I can’t believe what that guy’s trying to do right now. He’s kicking them out of their homes just because they’re in the way! If Great King was here, he’d never agree to that!

Why… Why are they doing this!?

“Generous?” the Bonkers snorted. “Generous would imply there is anything for _us_ to gain. All you want is us out of the way. And we are left in the dust as a result.”

**“And how is that a problem? It would save many resources for both our company and you.”**

“Where would we go to live, then!?” a particularly prickly Sparky demanded to know. Her sparks were hovering about vicariously around her. “Do you expect us to just find a new place to stay immediately!? We don’t have your type of budget to spend!”

 **“That is not our problem.”** Jeez, that’s harsh! **“Now, can we finish this job the easy way…”** The grunt then proceeded to gesture toward the little army, which outnumbered the villagers three-to-one. **“…or do we have to finish this the hard way?”**

I saw the villagers huddle up, discussing something that I couldn’t hear from where I was. I myself took this time to think. These guys wouldn’t stand much of a chance against these guys! The only guy who could probably feasibly handle them would be the Bonkers… but the Haltmann Works Company have already managed to take over most of Pop Star, too.

After a little, the villagers started to turn their attention back toward the Haltmann robots. **“Have you made your decision yet?”** the mech rider saw it fit to ask, even though he looked like he didn’t care to what the result actually was.

The Bonkers nodded. “We will not be submitting to your demands. This is _our_ village, and—like it or not—it is where we will stay.” He swung his hammer over his shoulder, ready for battle. “If you disagree… then try and get us out yourself.”

 **“I was hoping you natives would be reasonable… but as I see, you are nothing more than unintelligible savages. Haltworkers! Capsule J3s!”** The lead grunt pointed in the villagers’ direction. **“Take them out by force!”**

The squadron of baddies began to charge forward, and I watched as the villagers did the same. A fierce battle soon erupted – the villagers tried their best to push back with their limited abilities, but it soon became clear they wouldn’t be able to do this alone. Even the Bonkers was having a bit of bit of trouble dealing with the swarm (specifically with the Capsule J3s).

But, well – that’s why I’m here! To help!

I aimed my weapon well, and a split second later, a flurry of three spears flew from my grip and struck a Capsule J3 that the Bonkers was having considerable trouble with. “Huh?” he dumbly stated, watching the enemy being sent back a fair distance. I hopped off from my hiding spot and ran into the battlefield, giving a few consecutive stabs to the downed worker. “Hey, you guys need a hand?” I asked.

The Bonkers looked contemplative for a moment. “Hmm… This is unexpected,” he said, “but good. I have heard word of your exploits from across the land, little Dee. Your assistance is most appreciated.”

“Heh heh, you have?” I said, blushing and rubbing the back of my head. “Thanks!”

 **“Another unwanted interferer?”** the Haltworker noted, a bit of annoyance leaking through its mechanical tone. (Ha, how does it feel now?) His eyes narrowed at me. **_“You…_ Internal data logs tell me you have been a particular source of annoyance for the Haltmann Works Company, alongside that persistent pink native.”** Pink native? He must be talking about Kirby! **“We do not have the tolerance for your unwanted interference. Haltworkers! Take care of this bandana-wearing pest!”**

A fair amount of Haltworkers (maces and blasters and all) broke free from combat with the villagers to take care of me. Blaster shots started firing in my direction, forcing me to wildly jump away from them. A mace was thrown in my direction while I was still in the air, and actually landed a solid hit to my side. “Yowch!” I yelped, promptly sliding on the floor.

The guy with the mace wound it back and threw it at me again, and this time I spun my spear around in front of me in an attempt to deflect it. Thankfully it did, catching the Haltworker off guard. I took the opportunity to rush on in with a flurry of spear strikes, each one doing noticeable damage to it before I ended it off with a final thrust. By the time the enemy hit the floor, he was out cold.

“Impressive, little Dee,” the Bonkers complimented. “Let us do battle with these invaders!” He charged into the fray himself, spinning his hammer around and smashing several enemies backward. A stray shot from a blaster Haltworker gave him pause, but he quickly shrugged it off.

Two Capsule J3s approached from my sides, their rockets blasting toward my position. In response, I rapidly spun my spear above my head and flew out of the way, watching as they crashed into each other with a comedic ‘TONK!’. Right afterward, I pointed my spear toward the ground and slammed right into the two.

One of the J3s ended up pretty dazed and out of it, judging by the way he was wobbling around with stars spinning above him, but the other J3 wasn’t having any of it. He crouched and revved his engines, and subsequently blasted off at practically light speed! “W-Whoa!” I shouted, barely sidestepping out of his way – that was so close, I could see my reflection on his jet! (D-Did I adjust my bandana wrong today?) “Hey, w-watch it!”

As soon as he stopped, the J3 turned around and shot off at me again. This time I wasn’t so lucky, and let me tell you, being slammed by somebody at that speed kind of hurts! A lot! (I think I’d rather face off against Kirby’s hammer!) _“O-Oof!_ H-Hey, w-what are y-you doing!?” Though I had already taken a bruise, the J3 wasn’t letting go of me, his hands grabbing me intensely. I didn’t get his intentions until I looked behind me – he was trying to crash me against a nearby house!

I can’t let that happen! Great King’s always telling me to limit property damage! I can’t go against his word!

Quickly, I grabbed my spear and stabbed his hands, forcing me to release his hold on me. I tumbled onto the ground, but not before following up with a quick spear throw. The tip plunged into his jet, causing it to explode and him to be knocked to the side, unconscious.

“Phew!” I wiped my forehead. It was a good thing I had a never-ending supply of spears on me; otherwise being out here would get troublesome really fast!

I took a glance at some of the other villagers, and it looked like my appearance gave them some renewed determination! They were actually putting up a far better fight than they were just minutes prior, the Sparky in particular using her electric forcefield to absorb some of the blaster shots. It looked like we actually had a chance at winning this now!

 **“Your performance against these natives is absolutely disappointing!”** the armored Haltworker berated his minions. **“Mere moments ago we were close to finally expanding our influence!”** He shook his head. **“No matter. The Haltmann Works Company has made a special ‘present’, specifically for the bandana-clad native here.”**

Loud whirring noises began to echo throughout the village, and even a bit of rumbling, too! “P-Present!?” I squealed, struggling to keep my footing (I’m just a Waddle Dee, after all!) as the tremors increased. “W-What are y-you talking about!?”

 **“We were originally going to save this for the pink native, but calculations indicate that now is an opportune time for a latest investment. Now, behold!”** All of a sudden, a giant and purple snake-like robot burst onto the scene, sporting some strange shoulder pads from what I could tell. Its hands were also very much gigantic golden blocks, too, and something told me it was very efficient at slamming things. (The electricity crackling around it didn’t help, either.) **“This is our new, advanced prototype machine: the _Gigavolt II!”_**

Screwball Slitherer  
**Gigavolt II**

All of us looked up at the newly-dubbed Gigavolt II in horror. H-How the heck were we supposed to face off against _that!?_ You’d need a giant robot of the same caliber (or Kirby) to stand _any_ sort of chance!

“You have got to be kidding me!” the Sparky exclaimed, both exasperated and frustrated. “Why is this invasion _so freaking unfair!?”_

 **“I see this as perfectly fair. Your venting is just an after-effect of our striving toward infinite prosperity. Simply inconsequential in the grand scheme of events.”** Oh, I’d like to show _you_ ‘inconsequential’… **“Now, Gigavolt II. Take out these savage natives by any means necessary!”** The giant robot began to move toward us, and unfortunately, there was only one thing we could do.

“R-R- _Runnnnnnnn!”_ I screamed, grabbing my spear and hightailing it. Luckily, everyone else had a similar idea, and were all bolting with me as far away as we could from the mechanical behemoth. I felt utterly flummoxed – were they so annoyed at us that they were willing to kill us that simply!? What’s their beef with us!? Or anyone, for that matter!?

The Gigavolt II had far more than just its menacing size to count on though; when I looked back, I caught a glimpse of the many rocket launchers behind its head. Which promptly began to fire. Repeatedly. At us. And said rockets were big, purple, and did not look like things I wanted to touch.

 _Oh, that’s just great!_ I internally grumbled. There’s no way we were going to be able to battle this thing with rockets repeatedly firing at us – not that we were able to fight it to begin with!

Too bad Kirby and Great King aren’t here to figure things out for us!

 _“W-What the h-h-h-heck!?”_ the Parasol Dee shrieked as we attempted to maneuver between the incoming missiles. Their explosions were just as massive as the rockets themselves! _“A-Are t-they trying to k-kill us!? B-B-But **why!?”**_

 _“What, did the giant robot there not tell you anything about what they think!?”_ the Sparky snapped. _“Just shut up and keep running! I’d like to **live** to see tomorrow, thank you!”_

 **“That’s right,”** the flying Haltworker taunted, flying far away from us (but close enough to still see us). **“Flee all you might; you’re only delaying the inevitable.”**

The scramble away from the Gigavolt II led us right back into the docks, and the thing seemed either oblivious or uncaring to all the property damage it was causing to its owner’s own place. It was tearing into all the boxes and the equipment, seriously! Not that that mattered; we had to keep going, no matter what!

“We will not be able to sustain this flight for long,” the Bonkers said, running next to me. “We must find a way to turn the tide back around!”

“But how do we do that!?” I replied, deflecting a rocket from hitting my head with my spear. “None of us have the firepower or maneuverability to damage that thing in the slightest!” I hopped over an explosion in my way. “We’d need a _miracle_ to tackle it!”

An unfamiliar voice hit the scene. **“If it’s a miracle you want…”** I didn’t recognize the voice, beyond it being male… and certainly very charismatic. **“…then a miracle you shall have!”**

A series of indescribable blurs gathered in front of the Gigavolt II – and when I narrowed my eyes, I saw that they were all mice. They were all of varying sizes, too – there was a fat blue one with an eyepatch, a stout yellow one with cool shades, a bunch of little tiny ones who reminded me very much of my fellow Waddle Dees, and a crazy-eyed one in a _UFO_ of all things. (How’d he get his hands on one? Those things are _rare!)_

Finally, the last of the collection of mice hopped in, wearing a red top hat and sporting a really fashionable cape (one that Great King would’ve liked to wear himself). His claws brought down the rim of his hat, and he looked back at us with smug confidence. “I believe you desired help, yes?” he asked us. I recognized him – he was Daroach; Dedede showed me a picture of him once. So that meant… this was the infamous **Squeak Squad**! I… I didn’t know they operated here!

 **“What is this!?”** the Haltworker shouted from his lofty throne. **“More interlopers!?”**

Daroach turned to look at the annoyed pilot. “Ah, another one of you ‘Haltmann’ people. Let me tell you: you have troubled this part of Pop Star for long enough. It wouldn’t do well for us thieves to ignore these villagers and their plights, after all.”

The Haltworker growled. **“My internal data logs pin you as Daroach of the Squeak Squad. Your team has similarly been a constant annoyance for our expansion efforts. Is today simply a day for all of the nuisances to band together at once!? Is the pink one going to show up as well!?”**

“Hmph! You’re speaking of Kirby, I take it? We won’t need him to take care of you. Squeak Squad, you know the drill – _take this oversized behemoth down!”_

 _“Yes, sir!”_ Without another word, the Squeak Squad all dashed forth, and we all stared in awe as they began to thrash the Gigavolt II in various ways – the little Squeaks ran all about the Gigavolt to distract it from firing any missiles; the yellow one was throwing shurikens into its arms and doing a fair bit of damage, actually; the UFO guy was sitting on its head and pulling out the screw atop it with a giant screwdriver; finally, the big fat one was slamming into one of the Gigavolt’s blocks for hands. And get this – the thing was being _dented!_

Before long, another screw was revealed on what used to be a massive hand, and the UFO guy tossed the big guy another giant screwdriver to use. These guys were just making a _joke_ out of this massive robot, it was amazing! 

“Wow!” the Sparky exclaimed. “Heh, these guys aren’t half bad!”

“How fortunate,” the Bonkers commented as well. “I suppose we _did_ get a miracle in the end.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t ask for any payment,” Daroach chimed in. He shuffled over to me. “So… You must be the little Dee that King Dedede holds fondly. Bandana Dee, no?”

“U-Uhh, yes! Yes, t-that’s me!” I stammered and saluted. “Bandana Dee, reporting for duty!”

“You’re pretty commendable, to have been out here for so long without being caught. Some of the refugees over in my ship speak quite highly of you.”

T-They have? “Y-You mean, t-the guys I saved… they’re alright?” I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn’t know I had been holding. “T-That’s great!”

“Indeed,” Daroach smiled, “you are certainly as much as an inspiration to them as Kirby is. I must confess, it is nice to see such noble figures doing good during this crisis. It is certainly a lot to be proud about.”

The sound of rockets coming down the sky interrupted our little conversation. **“I’d _love_ to let you continue your little talk,”** the armored Haltworker spat in disgust, **“but I have duties to the Haltmann Works Company, and I am getting tired of dealing with you all. If I must take you on myself, then so be it!”**

As the Invader Armor charged on toward us, Daroach simply tipped his hat again with a smirk. “Trying to handle things yourself? I must warn you…” Suddenly, he pulled out a cane with a star box thing atop it. “…we’re not as easy to take on as you think!”

I aimed my own spear at the armor, too. “Y-Yeah! W-We’ll take you down!”

Daroach swung his cane, and three separate Star Bullets rushed from it and into the armor. The Invader Armor swung its arm and blasted them away, but that wouldn’t deter us from continuing our approach. I myself dashed in, hopped right over the armor, and repeatedly stabbed several of its parts with my spear. **“Wha—! Hey! You—! _Stop that!”_**

The grunt attempted to swipe at me with his armor’s fist, but he was distracted enough to get smacked by a particularly big bomb. I took the opportunity to get some distance as Daroach’s Fire Bomb went off with a spectacular bang, even making a large pillar of flame in the process! By the time the dust settled, there were many black blemishes on the Invader Armor’s paintjob. The pilot also looked pretty ticked off.

Rage adorning his features, the pilot began to repeatedly jump and slam down, making little shockwaves each time he tried to squash us. Sadly for him, it was much easier to maneuver around him than it was to do the same to the Gigavolt II, so we ended up making an absolute joke out of him. (An excellent technician, these guys are not.)

 **“Stay still, you persistent pests!”** he shouted angrily.

“A treasure seeker never makes things easy for his rivals, you know,” Daroach taunted, shooting a few ice crystals from his cane. “The same holds true even in battle.”

 **“Hmph! Babble on all you want, it won’t help you! Not when we still have the Gigavolt II on our side,”** our enemy spat at us. He looked back at where the Gigavolt had been. **“Gigavolt II! Hurry up and teach these natives a lesson!”**

The key word to my earlier statement was ‘had,’ of course. For where there once stood a towering robot lay only a disjointed mess of parts, the other members of the Squeak Squad laying all about it. The other villagers were joining in too, repeatedly kicking the taken-apart Gigavolt II while the Bonkers looked on with faint amusement.

 ** _“What!?_ This possibility was not predicted in our calculations!”** Funny way of saying ‘This cannot be!’, but I suppose it works either way.

“Alright then!” I declared. “You’re through here! Your minions are down, and your big robot’s scrap now! Leave these villagers alone—” I pointed my spear at him, just to drive the point home. The rest of the Squeak Squad and the villages followed up with their own threatening pose. “—or you won’t like the consequences!”

“It would be wise for you to make a strategical retreat now,” Daroach advised as well, “lest your company winds up with further damages to pay.”

The grunt sizzled for a bit before simmering down. **“Fine,”** he relented, **“but don’t think this is the end. The Haltmann Works Company _will_ achieve infinite prosperity – even if we must exterminate all the natives to reach it.”**

With those ominous words, the Haltworker flew off, though his armor was noticeably smoking and frayed from our battle. Once he finally left our sights, I sat down on the floor and allowed myself to fall onto the grass. “We—we did it!” I cheered, feeling sweat pour down from my forehead. Jeez, that was a little tougher than I expected! “Phew, I-I’m feeling pretty tired…”

The Parasol Dee from before waltzed up to me and Daroach. “W-Wow, you guys really s-saved us!” he excitedly stammered. “Y-You’re like _heroes!”_

“Heh heh…” I chuckled lightly, a hand scratching my head. “T-Thanks!”

“I admit,” the Sparky began, walking up beside the other Dee, “you guys really helped us out in that pickle – not that we… needed it… or anything…” Her eyes shifted about, but it was obvious what she actually believed. “…but now that _that’s_ over, what do we do about our village? We can’t stay here anymore, even if we don’t want to leave.”

She’s right. The Haltmann Works Company have proven themselves determined to reach their ‘infinite prosperity’ thing by any means necessary. If they stayed, they’d only come back again – and no amount of stubborn defiance can fight back against the larger force they’d no doubt bring the next time.

I’d tell them to head to Castle Dedede, but that’s pretty far from here. And I can’t get in touch with Great King, what with the communications block and all.

Luckily, Daroach had a solution on hand. “Well, if it’s a place to stay you need, then our airship will provide plenty of room.” He put his claws under his chin. “It will be than a slightly bigger strain on our resources, but nothing we cannot handle.”

“That would be much appreciated,” the Bonkers acquiesced. “I do not want to see my friends hurt under those intruders again.”

To his crew, Daroach called, “Hey, Spinni! Have you guys finished harvesting all the resources yet?”

The yellow mouse – Spinni, I now knew him as – ran up to his leader and stated, “The parts of the Gigavolt II has been successfully taken, Boss. We are currently in the process of taking the last of the pieces back to the airship.”

“Very well. Come, Dee, villagers – let us be off. We parked fairly close to here; it won’t take us long to get there.”

* * *

**Daroach’s Airship – Cockpit**

I’ve never been inside the Squeak Squad’s headquarters before. Or even seen it, for that matter – I spend a lot of time either doing my duties in Castle Dedede or helping Kirby out with whatever latest adventure he’s on. I wasn’t too surprised to find that the ship looked a lot like Daroach (I mean, Meta Knight has that whole motif going on with his Halberd), but I _was_ surprised to find that it was pretty spacious!

The villagers we had rescued were currently exploring the place elsewhere from the cockpit – the Parasol Dee and Sparky in particular were pretty amazed – and I noticed that there were a bunch more civilians floating around the ship, too. My heart warmed at the sight of everyone. Some of them even went up to thank me for saving them a few days earlier – to which I could only say, _“It was nothing, really! I was just doing what was right.”_

To which they replied, _“It meant something to us.”_

And now I was just sitting around, watching as the little Squeakers competently operated the computers next to the steering wheel and the villagers happily played around without a care in the world. I know Great King would cry tears over how beautiful this is. I’m struggling to hold it in myself.

“It’s a pleasant sight, isn’t it?” Daroach’s voice came into my ears as the leader of the Squeak Squad himself situated himself next to me. “I imagine your King Dedede sees a lot of this at his castle, too.”

“I hope he has,” I quietly replied. “I… I don’t want the people I’ve saved being captured despite my efforts. I don’t want them to be hurt by these evil invaders. I—I just want everyone to be happy.”

“Mmm… I’m glad you’re trying your best. I think both Kirby and King Dedede would be proud of everything you’ve done.” He looked back at the kids running about, having a game of what I can only presume to be tag. “I may be a simple treasure hunter myself, but there’s a heart inside me too. It is a shame then, that this ‘Haltmann Works Company’ can’t recognize it.”

“Yeah, it is… but they won’t be here for too long! Kirby will take care of them, I just know it!” It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, but I’ve seen that everything the invaders have thrown at him hasn’t stood any sort of chance – especially not with his new Robobot Armor by his side!

“Ah yes, Kirby. I assume he’s been doing his usual, then?” Daroach smiled. “If he can trounce me and my Squeaks, then he can certainly come out on top of this conflict.”

I frowned mentally. “I should really get going,” I said. “I mean, I have to make sure I’m there to help Kirby too. That’s why I’m making all these Assist Stars, after all.” I pulled out one of said items, holding a cherry that was as pristine as the day I put it in there.

“Assist Stars, eh? Didn’t think you had a talent for making those,” he commented. “That type of skill is rare here in Dream Land.” He closed his eyes for a bit – clearly deep in thought – and as he opened them again, he pulled out a few somethings from his cape. “Here, take this.”

In his hands were three Maxim Tomatoes, equally as fresh as the cherry I had. My eyes immediately widened. “W-Whoa, r-really!? Y-You’d… You’d really let me have t-them, just like that?”

Daroach’s eyes twinkled. “Well, I’d be a terrible person not to help a hero like you out during a time like this. Just make sure to tell Kirby they’re a gift from me.”

“T-T-Thanks, D-Daroach!” I said. Maxim Tomatoes aren’t really common either; it must’ve been _tough_ finding enough to just give away like that!

“You can thank me later. So, how about I give you a flight to wherever Kirby is?” he put forward. “Even with those invaders affecting our scanners, I’m sure he’s not too far from our current positions.”

“Well, last I checked, he was heading for that big building in the middle of this ocean.” I pointed out the window, where there was this abnormally-shaped skyscraper just sitting out there, visible even over the water’s horizon. “Our best chance of finding him should be close to there – b-but not too close, y-you know?”

He smiled. “If it’s there he’s headed, it’s there we’re heading too. Spinni!” he called to one of his crew, who happened to be operating the ship. The yellow mouse looked back. “Get us as close as you can to that building over there without being spotted. Can you do that?”

Spinni nodded, and got back to driving. In just a few moments, the airship truly became airborne, and began to make its way to my next destination.

I looked at the Maxim Tomatoes Daroach had given me, and carefully put them in my coveted Assist Stars. I’ve fulfilled one goal today, but there’s another I have to do as well. And I’ll face it with as much confidence as I can, even despite all the risks. It’s what Great King would want; it’s what Adeleine and Ribbon would want; it’s what I’ll always be there to do.

Kirby, if you’re there, don’t worry.

Everyone here in Pop Star’s doing their best, even if things aren’t so hot right now.

We don’t have anything to fear, not while we have our friends and allies by my side.

And so long as I’m still here, I’ll be there to help you and everyone else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the last part of my three-shot (which is getting increasingly longer than expected) – starring the Dee of the hour, _Bannnnnnndana Dee!_
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to include Kirby in his Robobot Armor, but then I set up the Squeak Squad in Dedede’s piece and I couldn’t resist including them in here. After all, the Haltmann Works Company would have plenty of valuable material (or treasures, maybe) for them to take a hold of. And also I couldn’t see them not joining in against the company, anyway.
> 
> I imagine Bandana Dee’s character as a natural-born ‘Helper’ (heh heh), and _Planet Robobot’s_ scenario would give him the perfect opportunity to indulge in that. Of course, he’d definitely have a harder time with it – I mean, just look at the type of stuff the HWC can throw at Kirby – but dang if he won’t try his best!
> 
> Also, yes. Gigavolt _II._ I’m a bit of a jerk, yeah.
> 
> You know, I honestly didn’t expect this three-shot to get as long as it did, but I suppose that’s the way the cookie crumbles. (I’m kind of regretting not making Dedede’s piece longer now.) Well, see you next time for whatever the heck I publish next! (It’ll probably be another Kirby thing, but – who knows?)


End file.
